<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But Whips and Chains Excite Me by PassionObsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468751">But Whips and Chains Excite Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionObsessed/pseuds/PassionObsessed'>PassionObsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingering, Have I mentioned the smut, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Talk of whips, always soft, facesitting, filthy smut, have fun with the smut, no actual whips, soft, that's all this is, this is smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionObsessed/pseuds/PassionObsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary has a bad dream and Izzy decides that the solution is sex. That's pretty much it. </p><p>Also features a small discussion of how Shadowhunters and their weapons are synonymous. It's a small discussion. This is mostly just porn. (They do love each other though, it's still soft.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But Whips and Chains Excite Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts">thatnerdemryn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know. My first femslash ever. Please be kind.</p><p>Title from Rihanna's "S&amp;M."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only took Clary about six months, and one nightmare, to realize that Shadowhunters and their weapons of choice were practically synonymous with each other. Clary stared at the ceiling, heart racing, as she contemplated. </p><p>Take Alec. He was their archer, their tactician, the one that read the situation from afar and then unerringly pinpointed the problem and shot it. Usually with extreme prejudice. (Clary did cackle to herself often about how Alec was decidedly <em> not </em> “straight as an arrow,” however.) </p><p>Jace was also pretty easy, with his seraph blade. He was sharp, a master of close combat, and loved to get his hands dirty. He also used his blade to keep people at a distance, only letting his siblings and a very, very few others get close enough to touch without getting cut to ribbons.</p><p>And then there was Izzy. Izzy <em> was </em> her snake whip. Soft, supple, incredibly dangerous. She’d contentedly curl around your wrist but could strike in a split second if threatened. She was iridescent, her colors changing with the light and her mood. She loved warm spaces and skin. She could bring pleasure and pain equally, sometimes simultaneously. Izzy was strong, stronger than you’d ever imagine for someone as compact as she was. Izzy was-- Izzy was--</p><p>--Izzy was turning over in bed, hissing in displeasure. “Clary, why are you awake? We didn’t get back from patrol last night until 6am and it is - <em> Raziel, Clary, is it 10am</em>. I am going to kill you and bury your body and then go back to sleep.” Izzy’s hair was a wild tangle and her eyes were red rimmed and crazy.  She was glaring at Clary even as she moved closer, wrapping her warm body around Clary’s cooler one. “Tell me what is wrong so that I can fix it so that we can <em> sleep</em>.”</p><p>Clary curled into her, letting Izzy shelter her a bit. “Sorry, Iz. I was dreaming about weapons and Shadowhunters and then I think Alec shot me and then I woke up. And then I kept thinking about weapons and Shadowhunters. Do you know that you are exactly like your snake whip?” Clary could hear herself ramble like Simon but somehow couldn’t stop. She buried her face in Izzy’s hair in an effort to shut up.</p><p>“Hey, you know Alec would never shoot you. Well, he wouldn’t <em> now</em>. He likes you now. I think. And what’s this about me being like my whip? What are you implying, hmm?” Izzy was petting her hair now, sounding sleepy and a little delirious. </p><p>Clary knew that Izzy had been pulling too many all-nighters recently with the most recent spike in demon activity and she burrowed closer in an effort to hide from her guilt in waking Izzy up on their first day off in almost two weeks. “I know. Alec actually said ‘good morning’ to me the other day. Unprompted. I almost dropped my coffee. And yes, you are like your whip and I like everything that that implies.” Clary’s eyes widened a little, sleep deprivation and leftover adrenaline from her dream making her reveal more than she meant to. </p><p>“Huh.” Izzy sounded much more aware now. And speculative. She shifted even closer to Clary, molding herself to Clary’s body, her breasts pressing against hers, one leg sliding up in between Clary’s legs. “Okay, I’m awake now. Now let’s talk about my <em> whip</em>.” Her voice was husky and laden with suggestion.</p><p>Clary gasped, a wave of heat rolling through her body like wildfire, adrenaline converting into arousal in a flash. She rocked down onto Izzy’s leg, her underwear already starting to dampen. “Izzy…” </p><p>Her girlfriend’s soft laugh was throaty and slightly mocking. Clary felt a flash of irritation at how easily Izzy could turn her on but then it was drowned out by more fire as Izzy brought her hand down to Clary’s ass and encouraged her to ride her leg. “I think I have a plan for how to get you back to sleep.” Izzy's voice was now clear, calm, and confident, the way she spoke on a mission or in the pathology lab. Full of authority and power. Clary shivered. Izzy spoke again. “I’m going to make you come on my hand and then I am going to come on your mouth and we are going to talk about this whip fetish you have going on and then we are going to <em> go back to sleep</em>.”</p><p>Clary turned her face into Izzy’s neck and whimpered. Izzy’s hands stilled and Clary realized that she was waiting for acknowledgement and permission to proceed. She nodded her head frantically and clutched at Izzy’s smooth, strong back. “Yes, <em> please</em>, Izzy. Please make me come.”</p><p>Permission granted, Izzy wasted no time and rolled Clary away from her and onto her back in the middle of the bed. Izzy rose up over Clary’s body,  eyes now bright, color high on her cheekbones, nipples proud and showing dark through her threadbare sleep shirt. Clary lost her breath at how beautiful Izzy was, how much Clary loved her, how much she wanted her <em> all the time. </em>While she was staring, Izzy was busy stripping off her shirt and  wriggling out of her underwear and then she was naked and Clary couldn’t breathe. </p><p>Izzy smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. “See something you like? And strip, please, you’re behind.” </p><p>Clary rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt over her head, feeling Izzy’s hands on her hips sliding her soaked panties off as she did so. Izzy sat back on her heels when she was done and Clary flushed and she watched Izzy’s eyes roam down her body, lingering on her breasts and the dip of her waist before settling on the patch of slightly matted, glistening red hair between her thighs. Clary shifted self consciously. The last few weeks had been so hectic that she had barely had time to shower, much less groom herself at all. </p><p>Izzy put her hands on Clary’s hips, soothing her and stilling her movements. “Stop, you. You are fucking gorgeous and you know it. I love that I can see you like this, love that I can see how wet you are, love that I can feel you like this.” As she spoke, she reached out with one finger, lightly tracing the line of Clary’s pubic hair, tangling slightly in the overgrown strands, before dipping down into her wetness. “Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I just want to keep you in my bed, naked and sopping for me all day long?” Her finger was moving constantly, brushing over both sides of Clary’s labia, into the crease of her legs, back up and across, spreading Clary’s slick everywhere. </p><p>Clary was moaning. She didn’t know what to do with her hands and finally she lifted them over her head and gripped the bars on the back of the bed. She let her legs spread even wider and rocked her pussy up into Izzy’s hands. “Izzy, <em> God</em>, your fingers...”</p><p>“What about my fingers, Clary?” </p><p>“Put them inside me. Or touch my clit. Or both. Do <em> something </em> and stop teasing me.” Clary could hear herself whine and she didn’t care, her body already riding the edge even though Izzy had barely even done anything. </p><p>Izzy’s whole demeanor softened, “Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry. You know I’ll always take care of you. Let’s make you feel good and then we’ll rest, hmm?” She brought her other hand up to Clary’s thigh and repositioned her slightly and settled herself more firmly between Clary’s legs. She darted in and pressed a kiss to Clary’s clit like she couldn’t help herself, licking her lips as she drew away, and Clary twitched and cried out.</p><p>“Izzy, <em> fuck</em>.”</p><p>“Shhh, I’ve got you.” With that, Izzy pushed two fingers straight up, up, up into Clary’s pussy, her thumb on her clit, and her other fingers curled up and resting on her ass. Clary sobbed in relief. Izzy’s fingers were warm and clever inside her, stretching, swirling, stroking, slipping in and out in long strokes. Izzy’s thumb held gentle pressure on her clit, occasionally rubbing down and around the sides before coming back to rest. She started moving her fingers in and out and in and out, murmuring words of praise and filth as Clary writhed. </p><p>Clary was moaning continuously now, clutching the bars of the bed until her knuckles were white, feeling her body wind tighter and tighter. The room reverberated with the sound of her groans, Izzy’s harsh breathing, and the soft squelch of her fingers deep in Clary’s pussy, going faster and faster, rubbing that spot deep inside that made Clary see stars. </p><p>“Come on, gorgeous, I want to see you come. I want you to come on my hand and gush all over my fingers and then I wanna lick them clean and then I’m going to climb up and <em> sit on your face </em> until you make me scream.” Izzy’s words were fire, <em> Izzy </em> was fire, and Clary wailed and came hard, feeling her pussy contract and convulse on Izzy’s fingers as pleasure rolled up from her core to hit her brain like the best kind of drug. </p><p>She melted back into the bed, staring at the ceiling and panting. Izzy’s fingers slowly withdrew and Clary tilted her head downwards to watch as Izzy sucked on her fingers with a pleased hum. Clary swallowed heavily when she saw that the tips of Izzy’s fingers were wrinkled from being inside her for so long. Izzy looked at her. “I love your taste.”</p><p>Clary smiled. “I love yours too.” She finally let go of the bars above her head and reached for the beautiful creature between her legs. Clary coaxed her up and Izzy knee walked up her body. Clary sank down a bit and pulled the pillow away so that she was flat on the bed by the time Izzy reached her face. Izzy rose up and braced herself, holding onto the same bars that Clary had just let go of and bringing her pussy slowly down to hover over Clary’s mouth. </p><p>Izzy’s position already had her fairly spread wide but Clary couldn’t help herself as she brought her hands up and opened Izzy’s pussy up even further to her gaze, reveling in the deep ruby red color of her core, Izzy’s clit swollen and hard and prominent, and everything wet, so wet, and all for her. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips. She looked up Izzy’s body, past the underside of her magnificent breasts and met her girlfriend’s eyes. They were dark and blazing, dark brown iris and pupil almost indistinguishable. They were also slightly desperate. Clary grinned.</p><p>Without further ado, she pulled Izzy’s clit into her mouth and sucked. Izzy grunted and the headboard creaked, loudly. Izzy’s taste burst over her tongue, tangy and rich. Clary spread Izzy’s labia apart and dived in, pulling the sweetness out while Izzy swore and shouted. Clary knew that it wouldn’t take much, her girlfriend had been keyed up and ready for so long, so she went hard and fast, using all her tricks to get Izzy to come as hard as she had. Clary’s mouth and chin were soon covered in Izzy’s slick and her nose kept bumping Izzy’s clit as she licked and nuzzled at Izzy’s sensitive opening. </p><p>Finally, Izzy’s legs started to tremble and Clary could feel her muscles twitching and locking. She pulled up and tongued at Izzy’s clit and then scraped it with her teeth lightly before sucking on it, <em> hard</em>. Izzy let out a guttural cry and her hand came off the headboard to crush Clary’s face even further into her pussy. Clary drowned in the smell and taste of Izzy’s release for a long moment before Izzy’s hand sprang away and let her go. </p><p>Izzy fell back on the bed, collapsing next to Clary, and they lay there for several minutes, wiped. Clary finally reached over to the bedside table and rummaged around until she found a soft cloth and cleaned her face. Then she lay back down next to Izzy - still lying there with her eyes closed. Her face was deeply relaxed and she looked almost asleep. Clary maneuvered herself around and took the blankets up with her.</p><p>She settled in next to Izzy. “Hey.” She kept her voice low. Izzy’s breathing was deep and even. “Hey, Iz.”</p><p>“What, Clary.” Izzy’s voice was slurred.</p><p>“Two things. One, I haven’t kissed you yet.” Izzy smirked. “On the mouth, anyway.” Clary poked Izzy gently and Izzy rolled herself over. Eyes still closed, she pulled Clary’s face towards hers and then they kissed for long seconds, lazily letting their lips explore each other, sharing the last remnants of Izzy’s slick between them. Finally, Izzy broke off with a sigh and sank back down on the bed.</p><p>“What was the other thing?” Izzy was clearly about to pass out.</p><p>Clary cuddled closer and let her eyes close too. “We never talked about whips.” And then she fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>